ER Limbo
by Ianni Jankovich
Summary: Miss some of the old characters? Well have no fear, ER in Limbo is here. I'll try to make it short and sweet, and no epic may you find. Just a little story about the exER Gang and their thoughts on what is happening without them.
1. The Desert

Carter walked silently across the desert; the sun beating on the back of his neck, his body drenched in sweat. His hand brushed up against his shirt, a shirt he had never worn before. I wasn't wearing this before, he thought to himself, squinting from the sun. His shirt was white, a tunic, and he noticed his khaki pants. Wasn't I wearing green ones today? He asked himself. Nothing made sense.

He kept walking. Why? He did not know. But sooner, rather than later, he began to feel thirsty, his throat aching for a cold liquid. He was tired, no, exhausted, and he dropped to his knees, looking up into the cloudless sky.

"Hey rich boy! Carter is it?"

Carter quickly stood back up at the sound of his name, the voice sounding eerily familiar. He didn't see anyone.

"Yo, money bag, c'mere!" the voice shouted again.

Carter twirled around and saw a figure walking towards him in the distance. He couldn't see who it was.

"Do I need to walk all the way to you, or did the bullet hit your brain when you went?"

What? Carter thought. He took a step forward; curious to what was going on.

"There ya go, keep walking, I don't got all day." The voice stopped. Carter stopped. "Well actually I do." It finished, giving a sinister laugh at the end.

Without really knowing why, Carter closed the distance between him and the voice. He stopped at the sight of Romano.

Robert laughed inside at his former underling's facial expression, but he showed no sign of it. He now stood right in front of John. "Long time huh?"

"You're dead." Carter said quickly, bringing his hand to his forehead, a little confused.

"Go to med school to figure that one out?" Romano quipped. "Follow me."

And with no hesitation, Carter did. Well, with some hesitation, but Romano didn't wait for an answer as he quickly turned towards where he came from and began to walk.

Carter thought he was in a dream as he walked behind the short and bald Romano, but noticed, he had two arms. "Uh, Dr. Romano…" Carter trailed.

"No questions till we get there, understand?" Romano said, raising his voice as usual. "Besides, I'm just the messenger boy, the other's want to see you first."

"The Others? Like on that TV show LOST?"

Romano didn't answer and Carter still followed grudgingly, trying to wake himself up from this crazy dream. Why couldn't he dream about Abby or something; at least that would be a better dream than one with Romano in it. But there seemed to me no waking up, just endless desert with no oasis to be seen for miles.

Romano stopped abruptly and Carter almost ran into him. "We're here."

Carter looked around him, and nothing looked different. "We're where?"

"Here."

"This is stupid." Carter shook his head frustrated; he pinched his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake myself up!" he yelled

"You're not asleep John, you're dead."


	2. Amongst the Willow Trees

Luka shifted restlessly in his sleep. He spread out his right arm, trying to seek comfort in Abby, but he opened his eyes when he found that she was not there. Sitting up slowly, the aroma of coffee wafted into the room. Luka smiled.

Abby jumped at the sudden presence of Luka. He kissed her once, softly, the headed towards the kitchen table. "Coffee?" she asked him, already pouring him a cup. He nodded his head gratefully.

The phone rang.

Luka looked at the cordless phone that was sitting at the table. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I don't recognize the number."

"Oh." Abby said, pulling out a chair to sit across from him. "Why don't you answer it anyways."

Luka hit the talk button.

Abby watched his face fall and saw him mouth _It's Kem_ towards her. She gave him a questioning look.

Luka stood up from the table and began pacing back and forth as he listened to a distraught Makemba on the other end of the phone. Abby could barely hear the other end of the conversation, but she knew something was wrong. "Luka" she said softly, worried. He gave her a pained expression.

"No, no, that's fine…when you feel up to it feel free to call back…I'm sorry…yes, yes, I understand…you have our number…ok…goodbye." Luka hit the end button.

Abby now stood, clutching her mug of coffee; she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Luka took a step towards her, not really knowing how to tell her. She could see this; his protective hesitation.

"Luka…please." She asked him. He took a few more steps closer, placing his hands on her shoulders, his thumb rubbing against her collarbone, desperately wanting to kiss the pain away that she was about to endure. "Carter's dead Abby"

Lucy sat next to Susan, bored, underneath one of the many willow trees. Susan sighed, tired of waiting on Romano, and nudged Lucy in the shoulder, giving her a mischievous look. Lucy broke out into a smile knowing exactly what Susan was up to. They both stole a look towards Gallant. He saw them stand up in unison, out of the corner of his eye. "And where do you two think you are going?" he asked them, he too standing up from the shade.

"Oh nothing." Lucy said, trying to suppress her obvious smile.

"Going to the Look I presume?"

"Maybe." Susan answered, waving him over. Gallant joined them as they walked towards the edge of the lake.

"Lucy," Gallant enquired.

"Michael?" Lucy laughed, giddy.

"Who are you going to Look in on?"

"My mom." She answered, a bit saddened by the notion.

"Susan?" Gallant asked.

"Oh, Cosmo, making sure Chuck isn't somehow ruining him."

"Don't think your husband is doing a good job?" Gallant said, concerned.

"No, it's no that, its just, he's Chuck." She laughed a little to herself.

Gallant nodded in understanding. "Mind if we Look in on Neela?"

"What do you mean I'm dead!?" Carter demanded of Romano.

"If you've failed to notice we're here."

"We're where?"

"Here."

Carter stopped and observed his sudden new surroundings. There was no more cracked desert and the beating sun. Instead, there was lush green grass, a cluster of willow trees, and he could hear the sound of rushing water. A soft breeze combed through his hair. "What is this place?"

"We like to call it Limbo." Romano concluded, leaving Carter's side.

"We?"

Romano didn't answer, and Carter watched him disappear behind a tree.

Romano found Mark standing against one of the many willow trees. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at Romano. "He's here?"

"He's here." Romano confirmed.

"Did you tell him?" Mark asked patiently.

"That he died? Yes, I told him. I don't think he believes that he's-"

"He's stubborn, it might take him a while. I think I'll wait till tomorrow to show him."

Romano nodded in agreement. "What about the boy."

"Later Robert, later." Mark emphasized.

"She's a mess." Susan said with pity as the water cleared to normal. She put a hand on Gallant's back to comfort him.

He sighed, "I miss her."

"You think Dr. Carter is here yet?" Lucy asked.

"What with the excitement?"

"Aw Susan, leave her alone. Just excited to see an old friend, right?"

"Right." Lucy said.

"He's probably freaking out right now." Susan added as they began to walk back tot he cluster of trees.

"All of you guys were freaked out when you came to Limbo." Lucy offered, as she was the first one there.

The trio fell silent with agreement as they neared the first of the trees. They hoped Carter would remain calm at the sight of them and all loathed the moment when Mark would show Carter his own death.


End file.
